


Day 1: Oh Shit... It's October

by SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME



Series: 31 days of Promptober [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Forgetfulness, Kisses, M/M, October, They are so competitive, but main;y just between them, decoration contests, fall - Freeform, its cute, oh shit... its october, oh well, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME/pseuds/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME
Summary: Derek was determined to win this year. He had all the lists in order and placed on the table for tomorrow's shopping and he could feel it in his bones. This was the year his house would be decorated better than Stiles Stilinski's and he would take home the gold. He was ready, That is until he forgot when October started... or the one where Derek and stiles competitively decorate their houses and rub them in each others faces. But Derek forgot to buy his decorations and this actually might end up horribly...   Or not. Read to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first day of Promptober! Or more known as the writers version of Inktober... It took me so long to come up with a somewhat okayish idea for this one. Anyways...
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to comment nicely and point out anything, it would be very helpful! Also I am Running late with this so I'm sorry that it's rushed towards the ending. I'll go back and fix it later but right now I need to get some sleep.

Derek leaned back in his chair and sighed, taking in the beautifully organized lists for his decorations. He knew in his gut that was was going to take home the trophy for best decorated this year. While it was only figuratively, he would still get to hold it over that Stilinki kid's head for the next few months. He had spent the week going over last years results and he almost went blind trying to pick out details from all the pictures. He memorized every detail and he planned on out doing himself and his neighbor. 

Derek yawned and looked at the clock. it was getting late and if he didn't go to bed soon, he wouldn't be on time for work tomorrow, and the shop was going to be busy. With one last look he turned around and walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shrugged of the days clothes and pulled on some sweatpants that hung loosely on his waist. He climbed into bed and sleep found him quickly. He dreamed about Stiles and how his reaction when Derek won.

 

Derek wakes up to his alarm blaring. When he looks over, his heart stops. How could he have slept in so late? He quickly jumped out of bed and frantically tried to put together an outfit. He finds a gray Henley and some dark jeans and pulls them on as he rushes down the stairs. He scrambles to get his keys and runs out the door, barely remembering to lock it. In his car, he tried to remember to breath as he sped down the road to the center of town. He barely succeeded before he saw a small crowd of people forming outside the doors to his shop.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he parked the Camaro behind the shop. He quickly tried to set up as he walked towards the front door. He took chairs down and straightened books and knick knacks as quickly as he could. When he finally opened the shop more people had gathered in front and looked extremely frustrated. He got a lot of glares as he walked back behind the counter to log into the system. While he worked, he finally seemed to fall back into his normal routine and the day passed quickly. The same elderly couple came in again and put in another order for more of his chocolates he had sold out of and he had gained a few more regulars. Time always seemed to fly while he was at the shop. He had always out so much effort into it being a cozy, comfortable place for teenagers and people to hang out and feel welcomed. He seemed to think it worked considering how popular it was. Even some of the supernatural tenants of Beacon hills would come to read a book near the window sometimes. Derek Smiled as he remembered when he first bought the place. He himself had been wanting a place to relax in. A home away from home. It was tough work but he managed to open up about six months after renovating it and it was a huge hit. 

Derek rang up the last customer of the day and started to close everything up. He locked the door and logged out of the system and started heading towards the back. He went home, cooked some dinner and headed to bed after clearing up the notes he left out the night before. The rest of the week passed quickly.

When Derek woke up on Saturday, he had a strange feeling. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he just couldn't figure out what. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind and went downstairs to make some coffee. As he was waiting for the machine to stop, he looked out his window. He saw Stiles' house, and the neighbors as well, decorated and ready for judging. Derek rushed over to the calendar and e was finally able to pinpoint his feeling from earlier that morning. 

"Oh, shit..." he breathed. "It's October."

Completely forgetting his coffee, he scrambled up the stairs in search for clean clothes. When he finally managed to find the least crinkled shirt he had, he ran back downstairs to gather all the lists he had shoved aside and rush to the Halloween store. He held his wheel with an iron like grip as he sped down the road. He couldn't believe he had let time slip past so easily! How could he have forgotten? All the strange looks from his neighbors and people pointing made sense now, his house was normal decorated. The feud between Stiles and Derek had been going on for a few years now and everyone loved to stop b to see the stiff competition. Derek let out a small growl of frustration as he pushed the gas petal down a little farther. He'll be damned if he goes down without a fight. 

Two hours later and Derek was driving home a stuffed Camaro full of Halloween decorations. Sure, it might have looked silly to others but he didn't care. Derek pulled up into his drive way and immediately started taking out all of his decorations and laid them on the lawn. He quickly separated them by lights, blow ups, and simple stand ups then ran inside to get the rest of the extension cords and totes full of ghosts and witches from the past few years. When he dropped the last tote on the ground he allowed himself to see how far Stiles had gotten. 

Derek's breath got caught in his throat when he saw all the decorations that had been put up so far. Stiles already had most of his inflatables set up and he had strung lights on most of the house. There were a few grave stones scattered here and there about the yard and he could see a skeleton chandelier hanging from the middle of the porch. When he found sties again, he was waving with a shit eating grin on his face. Derek narrowed his eyes before turning back to his own house. He ran an hand through his hair as he tried to plan everything out. This was going to be a long ass day. 

It was just starting to get dark when Derek was finally ready to hang the lights. He had been working all day, almost non-stop. Stiles had gone inside hours ago, seemingly satisfied with his handiwork, and Derek could see him making apple cider in the kitchen window. He let out a large huff as he turned to set the ladder up near the corner of his house. He worked for about an hour, the temperature had taken a jump off the deep end and his fingers had turned to ice a long time ago. Despite having put a jacket on, he was freezing, but he refused to go inside. 

Someone clears their throat behind him and Derek almost falls off the ladder. "What the fu-"  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize- are you okay?"  
Derek gives The young adult a strange look. "Stiles? What do you want?"  
The man shuffles his feet a little before answering quietly, "It's freezing out here, Derek. You looked like you needed some help?" The last part of his sentence sounded more like a question but the meaning was still there. He wanted to help him. It really didn't bother Derek as much as he thought it would and he didn't know whether to be worried or not so he ignored the butterflies in his stomach and offered Stiles a small thanks. 

As it turned out, Derek really enjoyed Stiles' company. While it had been awkward at first, Stiles began to crack jokes and he eventually got Derek to laugh, which made Stiles smile like a goofball. They took turns putting up lights on the ladder and telling jokes. Derek didn't really pay close attention to the time but they eventually finished and it all looked fantastic. It had been going perfectly and Derek was just about to invite Stiles in for something to eat until a problem pooped up. Derek heard stiles yelp and he looked up. Stiles seemed to lose his balance and couldn't get a good grip anywhere. Before he realized what he was doing, though, Derek had rushed towards Stiles and he caught him just in time. 

Time seemed to stand still in that moment as they stared into each others eyes. Their breath fanned against each others faces and the lights tangled around Stiles lit up his gold eyes, making more enticing than ever. This close, Derek could see every mole and freckle on his face. This close, Derek could see the want in Stiles' eyes, the longing. Stiles began to lean an and Derek met his lips half way. The kiss felt like fireworks were going off. It just felt so right. They both let up long enough for Derek to set Stile on the ground before they both leaned in again. 

The kiss felt like a scene right out of a movie, it was sappy and cliche but Derek couldn't get enough of it. When they finally pulled apart for air, They both just stared into each others eyes for what felt like eons.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." Stiles says. Derek just smiles and nods. He may have had a feud with Stiles, but he never really hated him. In fact he actually loved him. 

~~~

That year Derek wont the award for best decorated home, but instead of holding it over his head, Derek kissed Stiles instead.


End file.
